Jahoan
Jahoan is a Toa of Ice, a former member of the Toa Valmai, and leader of the Toa Makoki. Biography Early Life Like all Matoran, Jahoan was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he helped construct the Mata Nui Robot. When the robot was complete Jahoan was placed on the southwestern tip of the Northern Continent, where he worked as an astronomer and seer, trying to decipher the meaning of prophecies. He eventually migrated to Versuva to study to be a scholar. Shortly after the League of Six Kingdoms fell, a Toa arrived on Versuva and gave Jahoan a Toa Stone, telling him to go to the Northern Continent. Jahoan complied, and upon arriving, he went to a local suva and was transformed into a Toa. Life as a Toa Sometime after his transformation, around the time of the Great Disruption which imperiled the health of the Great Spirit, Jahoan found a group of Toa consisting of Vormahk, Tourik, Selac, Lothorna, Artaudo and Autolycus. Joining the group at the same time as Toa Jovan and Toa Prozuke. Jahoan aided in the group's search for the Kanohi Ignika by pooling his knowledge of the legends of the Ignika and his own analytical mind with that of Autolycus. After retrieving the Ignika from the Chamber of Life and entering the Universe Core, Artaudo reluctantly used the mask to restore the health of the Great Spirit at the cost of his own life. After their work in Karda Nui was done, the Ignika was returned to the Chamber of Life and the group parted ways. Jahoan returned to Versuva and updated the archives with information about the Ignika. Choosing to remain a Toa instead of becoming a Turaga like his teamates, Jahoan was drawn to the island of Makoki Nui, where he became the main guardian of the Matoran there. One in particular, a Ta-Matoran named Thenar, impressed Jahoan so much that he transformed him into a Toa. During his time there he developed an emotional connection with a Toa of Lightning named Avamera. Great Cataclysm Jahoan was on Makoki Nui when Makuta Teridax infected Mata Nui with a virus, causing a Universe-wide earthquake. Jahoan and Avamera had been standing on a cliff when the earthquake struck, causing Avamera to fall of the cliff to her apparent death. The Toa of Ice was heartbroken, and went into a grief-stricken rage, shattering rocks to splinters with his sword until he had exhausted himself and collapsed. Jahoan then returned to the village and oversaw the initial rebuilding. During that time, Thenar, who had survived the Toa Hagah Purge, arrived and gave him a cryptic warning about the imbalance caused by the Great Cataclysm. Abilities and Traits As a Ko-Matoran, Jahoan possessed a small amount of elemental Ice energy, however, being a Matoran, he could not access them, but he did have a higher resistance to low temperatures. As a Toa of Ice, Jahoan can create, control, and absorb ice, as well as access his Kanohi power. Unlike most Toa of Ice, Jahoan is not anti-social, and interestingly had anger issues, which resulted in his first defeat at the hands of "The Master", However, he is a firm believer in the Toa Code, although has no hesitation in cutting down Rahkshi and other non-sentient beings, such as the Nightshade. He also has a soft spot for certain Rahi. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Jahoan wore a powerless Kanohi Huna, and carried a portable telescope. As a Toa, Jahoan wears a Great Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment, which allows him to turn invisible while still casting a shadow. Jahoan's Toa Tool is a Protosteel Sword, which can be used to channel his Elemental Ice Powers, as well as for melee combat. Jahoan has become a master of sword-combat, and uses his skills as a swordsman more often than his elemental powers. Jahoan is also a master of unarmed combat, able to easily take on much larger opponents with only his hands and feet. Trivia *Jahoan is Jahoan17 's Self-MOC. *Jahoan was originally a Toa of Light, but in the latest Storyline Re-write, his element was changed to an element that is more common in the Prime Reality, as there is only one Toa of Light in said Universe, and because there are so few Toa of Ice in fanon. Appearances To be added. Gallery Jahoan1.JPG Jahoan3.JPG Jahoan5.JPG Jahoan7.JPG Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Astronomers Category:Self-MOCs